lies of the father, Deaths of the son
by ph1l1p0406
Summary: i don't own either of these. just thought it would be cool tell me what you think.


I wake up to shooting pain in my left arm and a rumbling noise that seems to surround me. I look around startled at the mess that covered the floor, _how did I get here? Where is here? Oh…this is the same room I always wake up in. What is that rumbling noise?_ I look down at my arm and memories surge to the surface. The thin white scars crisscrossing along my arm like cracks in stone. They stand out in contrast to my deeply tanned skin. Putting the thoughts of wildings, mutations, dark ones, and countless other dangers I face on the badlands out of my head. I convince my body that now is the time to get up, and slowly swing my feet off the bed. I take a look around the small cluttered room. I slide my leggings on over my military jeans and knee pads, and tie them to my reinforced belt loops. I put on my thick leather belt and search around the mess for the rest of my gear. _Tomahawk …there it is. Now where is my revolver and sawed off or whatever the hell it is? Okay I've got that and my tonto. Found that um…explosive I assume._ I reach the beginning of the tunnel to the surface and take another look around letting my eyes rest on the picture nailed to the wall. _Someday, that chick said find the device (it's not that hard it's a blue box) and you can join us, bull there's no device._ I adjust my gas mask, swing my quiver over my shoulder and head out. Walking up the incline out, the rumbling started getting louder. _What is that? It doesn't sound good._ I reach the trunk of the car that's my exit. I undo the lid just a crack and look out, _what the hell is that_. There's a big reddish green vehicle with large treads driving through the forest that surrounds the abandoned car that serves as the entrance to my bunker. It's about thirty-five to forty paces away, destroying trees and leaving splintered wood in its wake. Men and women in uniforms like I've never seen walked behind the vehicle each one carrying a gun. _What is this? I've seen people go through the woods but this is different._ I take another look and count has many heads as I can. There's at least fifty of them, marching in straight lines. I see one of the men at the end look over and notice the car. He has a patch on his shoulder red and white stripes with a blue square. _I'm caught, he'll call out they're going to see me. What can I do I'm cornered._ He looks like he's going to say something then quickly shuts his mouth and starts walking. I watch him lean over and whisper something in the ear of the girl next to him. She turns looks in my direction and nods at something, then walk away with the rest of them. I relax a bit and wait a minute or two. Once they're gone I open the lid all the way and step out, it feels good to stretch my legs. I close the trunk and walk over to the camouflaged shed where I store large and non-essential things. Pushing past the camouflage netting I duck under the low doorway and step inside. I check my motorcycle and make sure it has gas, it does. _Yes, I really don't want to walk right now, especially not to Eliana's._ I grab a gas can and strap it to my bike. I wheel my motorcycle out and push it about fifty paces. I secure my quiver to the side of the bike and shove sawed off shotgun in. I get on and crank it up. I bolt down the well-worn path like so many times before, bending my body with every curve and twist in the old game trail. Speeding along I travel for a little over thirty minutes only stopping to take off my gas mask and drink some water. I make it to Eliana's stronghold a little after noon and skid to a stop in front of the gate. The metal walls loomed above like stones blocking the light in the clearing. "What's yer business ye wee bastard", _of course, Seamus was on gate duty_. "You know my business you barrel of an Irishman" I hear a great booming laugh as Seamus yells "open the gates ye swine". The gates slide open with the sound of metal on metal, I get off my bike and wheel it inside. It's the same as it was last month. The salvaged cars and machines sat in the corner gathering dust, next to the mechanics garage like caterpillars waiting to be reborn as butterflies. The hiss of a blowtorch and the smell of oil brought back memories of my dad and I working on the truck. We would sit there and laugh about how the dog would chase squirrels, like they were his only care in the world. The memories brought a tear to my eyes. _God bless his soul he's in a better place._ My thoughts are interrupted by Seamus giving me a bear hug, and practically squeezing the life out of me. The man held me at arm's length and looked me up and down like a slaver examining his wares. "You've grown lad, I remember when you were but a boy" Seamus says while stroking his bushy orange beard, as if deep in thought. "Well, it seems as though you have shrunk" I tell him in mock seriousness while turning back to my bike. I keel down and examine my tires, there well-worn and coming apart. _Oh crap if I keep riding on these they're going to bust well, good thing I'm home._ "Hey Seamus do you know if that junk heap has any motorcycle tires" I ask him indicating the salvage pile. "Hmmm….maybe what size are they" he asks thoughtfully. "No idea just see if you can find some that fit" I say as I walk off towards the large wooden house in the center of the compound. Walking up to the front steps I stop and look at the old house, the weather-beaten panels shedding their green paint like leaves. The porch looked the same as when it was built, the sign dad hung on the door still said 'here there be trolls' like a silent joke told in an age past. I walk up the steps and it feels as though someone is breathing on the back of my neck. I whirl around while drawing my tomahawk but there's nothing there. I slip my tomahawk back into its loop and continue up the stairs. They creak under my weight making me nervous about breaking the boards. My heavy boots thud against the wooden porch. I grab the door handle and pull the door open. Entering the house I make my way to the living room. I look around the large purple room and notice that the light on the wall is coming loose. I walk over to it and tighten the screws on it. I see something behind it and pull on it a little to see what's behind. I hear a small click and look around the room. _Nothing happened I guess it was just a screw or something._ I leave the room and walk past the stairs _._ Then I notice something that makes me stop. There's a hidden door behind the stairs. I open it fully and see that it leads to a basement. _Why would dad hide this, what could be so bad that he wanted it to stay hidden after his death?_ I take a flashlight out of my pouch and turn it on. I start to descend down the stairs and shine my flashlight around the room. I get to the bottom and find a light switch. I hit the switch and a flickering overhead light came on, I look around the room and see several large objects covered with green canvas. I walk over to the smallest object and pull the cover off, to reveal a gold motorcycle. _Why would dad want to hide this?_ I walk over to the next one and pull the cover off. It's the blue box. I step back from shock. _How did my father have this, why did he hide it?_ I get to the last one and brace myself for what lies beneath. I rip off the cloth and step back in shock. It's a glass box, within it is a mannequin. There's a wooden box on the floor. I open it and within is a green hooded vest and shirt along with green pants. There's a green mask and my father's old bow as well. _He was the vigilante he was the one in those stories he told me._ I take out the bow and mask and walk back over to the stairs. I turn off the lights and head up the stairs. I get to the top, look back and step into the hallway. I close the panel and head outside. I walk out the door and see Seamus standing on the ground next to the porch. He hears my footsteps and looks up. He sees the look on my face and looks at my hands his eyes widen at the sight. "I suppose you discovered the basement" he says as he looks at the ground. "How could you not tell me" I demand. "Yer fater made me swear to let ye find out on your own. I told him he should tell ye or leave a note but he didn't listen, said it wasn't right and that he hoped ye would never find out." "What's the blue box" I ask. "Blue box"? "Yes the one in the basement" I say. "So your fater really did find it" he said thoughtfully. "What is it" I ask him. "It's called the Tardis it can travel anywhere in space and time, and it's yours" he replies. "Help me get it out" I tell him. "Fine" He says "follow me. I follow him around the house to a shed in the backyard. "Help me open it up" he says. "There's one other thing I have to tell you" he say. "What's that"? "Ye're a Timelord" "A what" I ask. "A Timelord" he says. "What's that mean" I ask. "It means ye can't die." He answers. "Ok now I know you're crazy" I tell him. "Really, watch this" he says as he pulls out a pistol. "Whoa what are you doing" I say putting my hands in the air. He quickly fires and shoots me in the stomach. I fall to the ground clutching my stomach. I feel a strange tingling sensation in my gut and look down at my stomach. It's completely healed. "Congratulations you just had your first regeneration." He says helping me up. "Let's get the box." He enters the shed and comes back a little while later dragging the box with him. I help him stand it upright and step back. "Can you help me get it out the front gate" I ask him. "There's no way you can carry that on your bike" he replies. "I'm not going to" I say. "Ok come on" he says as he starts to drag it around the house. We get it out the front gate and I dust it off. I go over to my bike and take the flare gun out of the motorcycle bag. I walk back over to the box and load in a green flare. I aim into the air and fire in off. All that's left now is to wait


End file.
